1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shin guards and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable shin guard for providing air cushioned padding to a shin guard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shin guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, shin guards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shin guards include U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,847; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,529; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,108; U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,315; U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,063; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,087.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflatable shin guard. The inventive device includes a shell member having a front and a back and adapted to conform to the shin of a user. The back of the shell member has a recess. An inflatable bladder member is provided in the recess of the back of the shell member. The bladder member is adapted to substantially fill the recess when inflated.
In these respects, the inflatable shin guard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing air cushioned padding to a shin guard.